guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
神聖沙灘
thumb|180px|神聖沙灘任務攻略 Description This beautiful harbor is a favorite landing for cargo ships traveling to from the nation of . To the southeast lie the ruins of an ancient monastery said to have been the first to teach the art of , making the transformation for Krytan Monks from passive healers to aggressive defenders of the land. NPCs * * ( ) * ( ) * in are Level 15 ** (Brawler) ** (Cultist) ** (Enchanter) ** (Archer) ** (Mage) ** (Fighter) ** (Healer) Exits * Mission Objectives Deliver the to and rendezvous with on the other side of the island. * Locate the Vizier and deliver the Scepter. * Make your way to the docks on the opposite side of the island. * BONUS Help the find his final resting place. * ADDED You have been betrayed! Evennia has been taken. Meet the Vizier at the docks to make your escape. * ADDED Defend the Vizier while he summons a ship for you escape. Get on the boat when he is done. Primary Deliver the scepter to the Vizier, who will appear when you get really close to the top of the cliffs above where the ghost wanders (A on the map). Then go to the dock and protect the Vizier while he summons a ship (B on the map). Since it can get overwhelming around when the ship is summoned, you only need one party member to make it aboard the ship—leave the s alive. Bonus Find the Restless Spirit that loiters around the rock on the beach (1 on the map) and make him follow you by talking to him (he will only follow the player who carries the Scepter). Bring him with you till you meet the Vizier. Make sure to wait for him occasionally, because he is slow and will drop behind. Also, keep an eye on his health, because monsters like to attack him. After the cut scene, talk to the Spirit again to make him follow you again. Proceed to the beach, then go up the path (south and west) until you find a grave and a large headstone (2 on the map). Once he is close to the headstone, talk to him and the bonus will be complete. WARNING: Unless you protect the Vizier at the beach, you will not be able to complete the mission: he will die in 2 seconds as you approach him after completing the bonus. There are three basic methods to complete the bonus: * You can split up the party and have one group defend the Vizier while the other completes the bonus. * A longer approach is to have the entire party defend the Vizier until all waves of white mantle have been eliminated. As long as no one boards the boat, you will then be free to lead the restless spirit to the headstone. To be safe, you can go to the hills once the waves of attackers stop to eliminate any remaining white mantle. * The safest but most time-consuming approach is to do the mission and bonus on two separate runs. Skill Capture * from [[Selwin the Fervent}} (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from and (not available before ). * from (not available before ). * from (not available before ). Exploits This mission can be rushed. The rusher must grab the and rush it directly to . At this point, the rest of your party must die as quickly as possible after the cutscene. The rusher should then proceed all the way to the top of the little ridge above the dock (B on the map), and then inch around towards the dock, but not all the way. If successful, the Vizier will appear and start summoning the ship, but no enemies will spawn in to attack. Wait for the Vizier to say, 'Get on the Boat!' and get on the boat. Mission Done. Additional Notes The players will be in at the completion of this mission. This is the only way to reach the , making this mission one of the few that are absolutely required to get to most of the game. Some players take a short cut, as explained below, from the (see Temple article for map). By doing this, they omit the towns and missions. This is not recommended for first-time players, as they will miss significant parts of the story as well as some useful quests. This mission can be done with a party of 8 despite its limitation of 6. The group must start from Temple of the Ages and make their way south to the mission location. Along the way, the group can stop at to remove and to receive new quests. Category:科瑞塔